edpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Andrewscholte15/Andrew Scholte's reviews: Sheep and Wolves
Andrew Scholte's reviews: Sheep and Wolves Review Yep. It's back to the unappreciative. When I watched this movie. I fell asleep. Is it because all of the characters in the movie looked like furries, which they probaly are? Or is it because my Popcorn and Coco Cola caused my brain to melt like ice? Well let's head to the movie about furries. The Movie is called Sheep and Wolves by the way. So the film starts out with a sheep named Ziko, who was taking pictures of wildlife. Then he meets a gray wolf named Grey voiced by Tom Felton. Ziko goes to his village to see what a wolf is. And it turns out that they are predators. The Wolf pack has just moved here. Led by the leader wolf, nemed Magra. He is voiced by: Magra: We do not hunt for sport, Grey. We get what we only need to survive. Me: (Grunts) Are you f***cking kidding me?! Okay, first it was Will Ferrell in The Lego Movie, Adam Sandler in Hotel Transylvania, and now this! I don't wanna be obsessed with voice actors. But, god dammit, I have to! So the main idea is that Jim Cummings voices Magra, the wolf leader, who actually just retiring his role as leader. And only a fight can deside who will be the next leader, and the winner will be the new leader. Magra asks if there anyone who would contend. A another wolf named Ragear says he will. But then tries to scare everyone else from doing the same for some reason. Magra: Well, aren't you going to let Ragear lead you? Me: That question made me think that Ragear is going to be the main villian. Fortunately, Grey stands up for the pack. Ragear: I'd say the fight should be, to the death. Me: Wolf fights don't usually end to the death. But, uh, okay. So we have to contenders. Ragear vs. Grey. Then Magra quotes that the will fight will be in three days. Then we head to the sheep's town. Where Ziko warns all of the sheep that wolves are in the area. The Elder says they should lock the gates. Genius. Now we head back to Grey, where we see... dude. She looks so sexy. She almost looks like Krystal from Star Fox. Anyway, now we're introduced to Grey's girlfriend Bianca voiced by Ruby Rose. And her and Grey share some romantic moments. And then they start talking about Grey's fight with Ragear. Bianca: Are you ready to fight Ragear? Me: Sure Bianca: You better win. If Ragear becomes head of the pack, we'll all be in trouble. Me: Oh, Yep. Ragear is the main villian. Called it. But why would you be in trouble? That's the real question. Anyway. Before they get away with conversations about their relationship, Grey catches Ragear red-handed hunting when knows that Magra told him not to. So Grey goes to stop him. Bianca: It's time for you to... Grey: Yeah, it's time for me to go. Bianca:... Grow up. Me: What do you mean, grow up. He didn't do anything wrong. Anyway, Ragear and his grunts chases two lambs out in the field. But fails because Grey gets Ragear to crash into a tree. And as soon as when Grey corners a lamb named Shia, Grey lets him go. Then back at the Wolf's camp at night, everyone talks about how Ragear failed his hunt. Along with Bianca and her wolf friends dancing. Bianca: (Dancing) Singing: Somebody come get her, She's dancing like a stripper Then Grey shows up with a sheep costume on and acts Humilates Ragear by acting like him and f***king around. Then Grey and Ragear get into a fight. And to be honest. Ragear actually gets it. I am taking hunting enthusiasm more than Jokester. I know that the fact their furries which makes it more like cannibalism. While characters from films like Dinosaur and Finding Nemo can keep their violent ways because they are portrayed as animals. But still, Ragear understands that you should have a leader who follows his or her strength, intelligence, and experience. Ragear: Raise your paw if you want a strong, smart, and experienced leader. Me: (Raises hand) Me, most definitely. Grey: And who'd like to live in a happy friendly pack, where no one bullies everyone? Wolves: Yeah! Yeah! Me: You are all on f***cking cocaine! Wait, what do you mean bully? Ragear is the only one here who gets it. I would most likely want a Strong, Smart, and Experienced leader. Him saying that, that's not bullying, that's just Wolves being Wolves. Anyway, Bianca gets upset with after what Grey was doing the hole time. And leaves the party. Which eventually leads to Grey and Bianca breaking up. And because of that, Grey tries to find someone who can make him a better person. He talks to this Jackrabbit gypsy named Mammi, no, not kidding. Who gives Grey a potion which he then drinks. He then leaves to tell Bianca that he is now a better person. Only to suddenly be turning into a ram and falls into the wolf camp. After seeing what Grey is now, the entire tries to eat him. Only for him to be catapulted of the edge of a cliff, and falls unconscious. He then wakes up in front of a sheep named Lyra who is the oldest sister of Shia. Grey then realizes that he has turned into a Ram. And tries to snap himself out of it, thinking it is a dream. Only to realize that he has to go back to the gypsies. Who are suddenly gone. Which made Grey sad. And Bianca is sad because of what happened. And this sheep named Ike is sad because his donuts are gone. The Next Morning. Grey and Shia start heading to a Sheep fighting tournament. On their way, they run into Moz, a messed up sheep who is in love with Lyra, but seemingly can't control it. So Moz goes with Grey and Shia to the tournament and... ... Is that an Arena?! How did they build an Arena?! Anyway Grey goes against the best fighter and loses, and gets kicked out. He then eats grass which he says he likes for some reason, then he says: Grey: You're a Carnivore! You love... Frog: (Ribbits) Grey:... Meat. Grey then tries to eat a frog but for some reason hates it. Then Ragear's two grunts show up so they can eat Shia and Lyra. But Grey shows up and knocks the two Wolves down, which made them run off. Since Grey knew them, he tries to get their attention by chasing them, which made him look like a Wolf-Fighting Badass to Shia and Lyra. Grey then loses the two Wolves. Grey then comes across the Gypsies again. Grey drinks all of Mammy's potions, but since they didn't work, it made him think that he would stay as a Ram forever. Grey then returns to the Sheep's village. Only for all of the sheep to throw a party in his house. Shia: Don't you think you can take out anyone with that move? Grey: Are you kidding? Its the super move. Lyra: That's enough. Off to bed now little ones. Don't make me get the mint jelly. Me: Oh Sh***t! The sheep are F***king cannibals! Its time for you to run Grey! Run for your God dam life! Anyway, that night, Shia and his friend snuck out into the meadow again. And see Magra and Ragear talking on the cliff, with Magra telling Ragear that he will never be leader. Then when Magra wasn't looking, Ragear attempted to murder him. But Magra kicks the shit out of him. Ragear then realized that he was no match. So instead of fighting, Ragear threw dirt into Magra's eyes and pushed him off the cliff. Shia and his friend screamed which alerted Ragear. Ragear then steals Shia and keeps him alive. Ragear then blames Magra's death on Grey. And plans to attack the Sheep soon. Back at the Sheep village, Lyra finds out that Shia hasn't returned home, then Shia's friend told the Sheep what happened. Shia's Friend: I wanted to try out the super move. Grey said it would work against a Wolf, but it didn't. Lyra: Grey, how could you be so irresponsible? Grey: I'm sorry Lyra, I had no clue. Lyra: No clue is not right! You could have thought before you spoke. Me: Hey! Grey just said he had no F***king clue! What do you mean its not right?! Now Grey goes to save Shia, along with the help from Moz. They save Shia's life, and bring him home. Grey gives all of the credit to Moz, and Lyra falls in love with him. Which also made Grey realize that he needs to go back to Bianca. He finds the tree where he carved a heart. And runs into Bianca. Grey then tells Bianca about what happened to him. Now this means she can finally understand that he was innocent. Bianca: Go away, Grey. Please go away, and stay out of my sight, forever. (Crying) Me: Or F***king not! Okay, Bianca, if that's how its going to be, then F***k you! Grey was only trying to tell you that he was innocent, now you're just being a B***tch! Anyway, after Bianca gets upset with Grey, Grey was photographed by Ziko. It made all of the Sheep think that he was a spy, but then Grey gets mad at the Sheep to talk himself out this and leave, with nowhere else to go. Then he comes across a Giraffe and a herd of Elephants. Then Mammy returns to tell Grey that there is a potion that can turn him into a Wolf again. So Grey rushes back to the Sheep's village to tell them that they have to fight the Wolves. Then they start getting ready for war. Meanwhile, Mammy and the Gypsies finally try to leave the area they were in because they were going around in circles. Then Bianca shows up before fading to black. That is a sign that Bianca is going to get the potion for Grey. Ragear starts attacking the Sheep village. Then Grey and the Sheep lead Ragear and the Wolves into a Cave, that started flooding. They trapped the Wolves in there, but they begged for mercy. So the Sheep release the Wolves. Then Ragear doesn't give a Sh***t, taking Shia hostage and demanding his pack to kill all of the Sheep. But Shia lets it slip by saying Ragear murdered Magra. Now because everyone knows what Ragear has done, everyone started going against him. Then Grey challenges Ragear to their recently scheduled fight. Grey was some how able to kick the shit out of Ragear even though he was a Ram. Then Bianca shows up with the potion, and throws it to Grey. Then Grey drinks it. But it did nothing. But when Ragear threw Grey against a wall, it finally worked. (Transformation happening) Grey: I am the Wolf, Ragear. I am the Wolf! Then Grey finally defeats Ragear. Then Ragear meets his downfall when Grey threw him onto a tree branch hanging of the side of a waterfall. The branch then snaps, and Ragear falls into the Waterfall and meets his end. Then after that, Bianca realizes that Grey has changed, and the fwo are back together once agian. And the Sheep and Wolves throw a party. (Singing) Me: By the way, I just want to let you know that I didn't edit this song. And that's where the movie ends. And here is my overall opinion on this film: 2/10 Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:Andrew Scholte's reviews